


Taken

by LazyBum26



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBum26/pseuds/LazyBum26





	Taken

Staring at the sky blinking above, diamonds looked back at me   
Unmoving on my bed of grass and dirt, they kept my company   
Two waterfalls I hear nearby but their cries so weak   
And I felt their icy hand caress my pale, damp cheeks 

 

I let go of the weights that are my eyes,   
In the silent darkness, I hid   
The chilly breeze sang me lullabies   
And pulled me into sweet sleep 

 

Still, even in my dreams, you haunt me with manic eyes   
Phantom hands bound my mind, and muffled my cries   
Soft sullen whispers tickle my ears,   
While your grip painted blues on my flesh 

 

A stain of red from sacred temple breached   
Lying limp as your heaven reached  
Alone with the wind that whispered peace  
I embraced the void with ease


End file.
